Utopia
Utopia is the first map in the Hell on Earth storyline. It follows Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Stranger in an un-named (and destroyed) town, somewhere in North America. The map is set in the year 2032 (as shown by a statue at the middle of the map). Storyline Whilst fighting the zombie hordes on the surface of The Moon, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtoften, jump on to the teleporter, trying to head back to Area 51. However the teleporter fails to work leaving the four stuck on the moon, surrounded by zombies. In panic, Dempsey throws a QED at the zombies, at the same time Nikolai throws a Gersch Device. The two collide in mid air, sending out waves of strange energy that envelop the team. The waves power-up the teleport and activate it, causing it to teleport Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo to Earth, but leaves Richtoften/Samantha behind (due to the mismatched consciousness). The teleporter then explodes, destroying the lunar base and killing both Samantha (in mind and body) and Richtoften (only in body). Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo wake up on the Earth inside a church. They are greeted by a stranger who says his name is Stranger. Stranger tells them that it is the year 2032 and that they are in a town called 'Utopia'. Before they can work out anything further, the sounds of zombies moaning can be heard, as the undead begin to break down the barriers. Stranger gives the other three pistols as they ready themselves for the zombies. Map Overview Utopia '''is a medium size map with several areas. Overall the map resembles Town from Tranzit, but without the (really annoying) fog. The building of the map are mainly destroyed, with missing walls and holes in roofs. The map features three of the original characters aswell as a new character, Stranger. The zombies in this map have red eyes, suggesting that nobody is in charge of them. The Map The Church The Church is the starting area of the map. The first room is the Church Hall, it is a small room with lots of open space and a raised platform at the back, there is a M14 and an Olympia on the wall both for 500 points, there is also a Quick Revive Machine for 500 points (solo) or 1500 points (multiplayer). There is a door to The Bell Tower and a door to The Graveyard at the back, and a door to The Courtyard at the front of the room. The Bell Tower is a large tower that has a narrow, winding staircase leading to the top of the tower. The top of the tower has a large bell (that can turn into the new wonder weapon) and a zipwire to The Bar. The Graveyard is large open space filled with broken tombstones, here there is a Tombstone Soda Machine for 2000 points, and a buyable Death Machine for 6660 points, there is also a Construction table for the The Crucifier. The Courtyard is the small area at the front of the map. The middle of the map is occupied by a large WW2 era, German tank, there is also a mystery box spawn point (but the box never starts here). This is a good area for rape training. Once exiting the courtyard, the player will be faced with two paths. Town Centre (Right Path) The Town Centre is the largest part of the map, the main area of it is a large circular plaza in the middle. There is a broken fountain in the middle of The Plaza. The Plaza is surrounded by three buildings. The first (and biggest) building is The Bar, the bottom floor of the bar has a Remington 870 on the wall for 1500 points and a Double Tap II Rootbeer Machine for 2000 points. There is also a Crafting Table for the Splatapult. The top floor of The Bar has an B23R on the wall for 1000 points. There is also a mystery box spawn on the top floor, which is one of the two starting locations for the box, and a zipwire that goes from The Bell Tower to The Bar. The next building is The Convinience Store, this is a small room with several shelves in it making it maze like, there is a SVU-AS for 1500 points and a Juggernog Machine for 2500 points. The third and final building is a Cafe, this building has two rooms, The Dining Area and The Kitchen, The Dining Area has a 'one way system' as overturned tables force the player to follow a path, so they can't go back on themselves (due to zombies), The Dining Area also has a Uzi on the wall for 1500 points and a Speed Cola Machine for 3000 points. The Kitchen is a small room with an worktop in the middle which is good for rape training. The kitchen also has a Fridge which can be used to store weapons, however the fridge costs 1000 points store/remove a weapon At the other end of The Town Centre, there is a small hut that leads down to the Subway Station. Suburbs (Left Path) The Suburbs are a small are of Utopia (reminiscent of Nuketown Zombies) with three houses in it. The street in the middle has an overturned bus in the middle and an ice cream van. The first house (the blue painted house) has a Colt M16A1 on the wall for 1000 points and a Deadshot Daiquiri Machine for 1500 points . The house painted green has an AK74u on the wall for 1200 points, and the yellow painted house has an MP5 on the wall for 1500 points and a Mystery Box Spwan (this is one of the locations where the box will start). In between the blue and green houses is an opening in the ground that leads to the Sewer Slide (a large sewer pipe that can be slid down leading to the Subway Station). The garden behind the blue and green houses has a construction table for the Z-Mower and a Stamin-Up Machine for 2000 points. Subway Station The Subway Station is an area underneath the map, it is small platform with a train track at the front of it. There is a PhD Flopper Machine for 2500 points aswell as a Bowie Knife for 3000 points, and Claymores for 1000 points. There is also a Mystery Box spawn, but the box never starts there. Inside the Sewer Slide there is an LSAT for 2000 points (but you need to be fast to buy it) Once every five rounds a train shows up on the tracks, once on the train the player can use the Pack-a-Punch Machine for 5000 points. There is also the Galvaknuckles to buy for 6000 points and a Mule Kick Machine for 4000 points. The train returns back to the station at the end of the round. Buildables Below is a list of buildable and where to find the parts: The Crucifier '''The Crucifier '''is a large crossbow like turret, that fires heavy metal bolts at zombies. The construction table is in The Graveyard at The Chuch. '''Parts Crucifix-On the platform at the back of The Church Rope-At the top of The Bell Tower Metal Bolts-Behind the tank in The Courtyard Splatapult The Splatapult '''is a buildable trap, similar to the Trample-Steam from Black Ops 2. But instead it can only throw zombies, as it smashes them into the ground, killing them. The construction table is in The Bar in The Town Centre. '''Parts Pool Cue-On the pool table in The Bar Stone Slab-Next to the fountain in The Plaza Motor-Behind the counter in the Convinience Store Spring-Next to the stairs leading to the Subway Station Beer Tap-Somewhere in The Bar Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:GreenArkham Category:Hell on Earth